


☁︎I tried to hate you ☁︎

by Eliot_boii



Series: Markhyuck oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, markhyuck, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliot_boii/pseuds/Eliot_boii
Summary: Hello!~It’s been a while...And school is keeping me busyCheck my IG:felixshii.boi outHas aesthetic photos and quotes for my kpop idols♥︎-gabby





	☁︎I tried to hate you ☁︎

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~
> 
> It’s been a while...  
> And school is keeping me busy  
> Check my IG:felixshii.boi out  
> Has aesthetic photos and quotes for my kpop idols♥︎
> 
> -gabby

"You don't understand!" I yelled "understand what?" He pleaded as I looked to the floor "I hate you and that's final" my voice cracked as I looked back up and glared at him "W-what" I heard him stutter before I ran away, secretly crying because in all honesty I loved him with my whole being.

~~~~

"Hyung what's up with you lately?" Chenle asked with concern "What do you mean chenle?" Haechan asked looking up from his food to see a worrisome younger. "Especially with mark, you barely even talk to him anymore" Jaemin stated "Ya, you guys are best friends" Jeno agreed wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, jaemins, waist. "What about mark? There's nothing to talk about" haechan said shrugging getting up from the table and exiting the cafeteria not wanting to hear from them anymore.

♦︎

The rest of the day was boring and a waste of time as the teachers talked and talked until finally it was the end of the day.

•RING•

Haechan sighed in releif as the bell rang, wanting to escape this hell of a place he calls school, and hoping to not see a specific someone on the way to exiting the school. But life had other plans for haechan as he heard a familiar deep but soft voice call out his name brining shivers to his spine "HAECHAN, HEY HAECHAN" he looked back making eye contact with his ex best friend "shit" haechan cursed to himself before running out of the school as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

♦︎

He could hear the patter of someone's feet behind him, he could feel the presence of Mark chasing him before he soon feels strong arms lace around his small waist making haechan come to a stop.

♦︎

Heavy breathing filled the silence as Mark and Haechan Tryed to catch their breaths after the  chase until Mark spoke up "H-haechan why are you avoiding me, why aren't you talking to me anymore, this really hurts me I need to know if I did anything wrong, I can't loose my bestfriend" marks rambling was cut off by haechan screaming "STOP I DONT WANNA BE YOUR BEST FRIEND" mark froze shocked by haechans outburst his grip on haechans waist loosened, Mark was only brought back to reality to the sound of soft whimpers and sniffles 'he's crying' Mark thought to himself.

♦︎

Haechan was instantly wiped around by the hard grip of marks hands on his shoulders, he was nervous, scared to hurt marks feelings as well as his own "listen to me please" mark pleaded his voice cracking, barely a whisper.

♦︎

Haechan felt the cold streaks that fall down his face dry as he stared into the dark orbs he fell so deeply in love with but now having to hate them "I- I hate y-you can't you g-get that" haechan looked down trembling trying not to stutter but horribly failing. He soon felt a cold hand reach to his cheek and caressing it softly "I know you don't haechannie because we are both deeply in love with each other with our best friend" mark smiled sweetly to haechan "I love you..I love my best friend" mark sobbed with a smile still bright on his face, full of hope. Haechan stared at mark, tears silently falling down his face as he feels his lips curve and turn into a smile "I hate you but I secretly love you" haechan said before tip toeing up and closing the gap between the two. Having a sweet and innocent kiss both smiling in it.

♦︎

"Well I want to question but I won't" Jeno said shrugging his shoulders as Mark and haechan walk into the cafeteria hand in hand with goofy love sick smiles "and for a second there I was worried about them" Jaemin said sighing in relief. Chenle smiling watching as the two new lovers walk towards them "HI HYUNGS~" haechan smiled upon hearing chenles a cheerful voice and gentle look on the other couples face "Hey guys, miss us?".


End file.
